Team AWD
Team AWD is a Bronze-rank exploration team of former thieves with membership in the Blades Guild. The team is notorious for its violent methods, but much of its notoriety stems from a series of exaggerated banditry stories concocted by a certain Ditto to keep travelers away from his territory—this same Ditto started the team's long-lasting rivalry with Team Charm. In reality, the three were thugs, but they were never utter fiends. Team AWD is led by Weavile, whose two partners are unshakably devoted to her. Weavile |name = Sable |sex = Female |nature = Careful |trait = Alert to sounds |level = 87 |abilities = Pressure |moves = Metal Claw Night Slash Focus Punch Fury Swipes |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Leader of Team AWD |residence = Spring Town }} Weavile is the captain of Team AWD and the fifth member of the Blades Guild. She is swift, cunning, and generally frightening to those who have have heard of her. She may not be the monster the world once saw, but she is, in all likelihood, capable of living up to her infamy. Personality Weavile proves thoroughly cold-hearted most of the time, believing that sympathy is a reward, not an entitlement. Nevertheless, she possesses a crafty and attentive mind that has earned her two steadfast partners. She is also rather superstitious, for she often tries to find omens in the weather and general atmosphere around Spring Town, and she trusts her senses implicitly. History Common conversation has revealed that Drapion and Arbok met Weavile at a young age, but nothing is known about Weavile's history prior to the formation of Team AWD. She refuses to comment on the subject of her childhood. Appearances in Cold Reminders Weavile plays a major role in the events of Reminders, being one of the main protagonists. She first appears in Part 1 when Arbok informs her that Umbreon was spotted at Mistshade Manor, to which she responds with thinly veiled enthusiasm. With a greedy look in her eyes, she nods and agrees to go with Grovyle to the manor. She is the first to enter under the butler's direction, and she arrives in time to catch a few words of the Collectors guildmaster's meeting with Lugia, who finds Weavile's relatively short stature rather amusing. Weavile listens carefully to Lugia's account of the break-in. Weavile appears again in Part 4, when she leads the rest of the guild in a sarcastically formal salute upon discovering the Grovyle's return. After teasing the guildmaster some more and relating what happened in his absence, she expresses that she is more interested in taking down Umbreon than keeping an eye on the Collectors. She volunteers to join the watch at the Archaeology Association Headquarters, and Grovyle agrees that she is among the best-equipped for the mission. Part 5 takes place from Weavile's perspective. Her thoughts are still occupied by the legend that Grovyle mentioned at Mistshade Manor, so she interrogates him further, only to to find that he would rather act mystical than be of much help. Despite her exasperation, she and Grovyle take the first watch. They are the only two able to keep up with Umbreon when he finally appears. Weavile chases him into an ash grove in Part 6. Once Umbreon's henchmen appear, he takes pleasure in goading the two explorers, and Weavile is especially affected by his remarks that she has gone soft since she moved into Spring Town. She repeatedly threatens him in return until he grows tired of the exchange, but Lopunny interrupts before they can fight. The first section of Part 8 also occurs from Weavile's perspective. She unsympathetically beats down Umbreon's Sneasel henchmen, but she is appalled that he would rather lounge on the sideline than participate in the battle that his gang is clearly losing. Although Umbreon escapes her sight when he finally decides to get moving, she manages almost singlehandedly to rout his mismanaged cohort. Pets Although she is not mentioned by name, Weavile presumably appears in Part 1 of Pets, since the whole Blades Guild is stated to be present to hear Zoroark's tale. Late in Part 8, Zoroark's thoughts turn to how Weavile was able to atone for her ways and become a respectable member of society, for which reason she concludes that Thrasher has a valid point about Darkrai's obvious intent to drag other dark Pokémon down to his level. Weavile finally appears and speaks in the Epilogue, wherein she teases Grovyle about his reaction to Zoroark's return. When Gallade deduces that Sherwood likely knows more than they about Darkrai's latest lieutenant, Weavile offers to corner him in an alley the next day and make him talk. Roserade jokingly points out that Sherwood is just as likely to talk if he simply catches her looking in his direction, and so the idea is dropped. Drapion |name = Gonzalo |sex = Male |nature = Rash |trait = Likes to thrash about |level = 72 |abilities = Battle Armor Sniper |moves = Poison Fang Bite Poison Sting Crunch |affiliation = Blades |occupation = AWD explorer |residence = Spring Town }} Drapion is a member of Team AWD and the Blades Guild. Being Weavile's strongmen, he and Arbok make up much of the guild's raw muscle. Drapion is regarded as the group's loosest cannon. Personality Drapion acts subserviently to Weavile and frequently refers to her as “Lady Weavile” or simply “Boss.” Ordinarily, he is gruff, ill-tempered, and easily angered, making him somewhat unpredictable, especially when Weavile is not around to keep him under control. He is notoriously rash in his decision-making. History Drapion is believed to have been an orphan living in the caves surrounding Treasure Town prior to the forming Team AWD. Weavile taught him how to pickpocket travelers, thus initiating their long and faithful partnership. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Arbok |name = Sssylvester |sex = Male |nature = Adamant |trait = Often dozes off |level = 72 |abilities = Intimidate Shed Skin |moves = Fire Fang Bite Acid Crunch |affiliation = Blades |occupation = AWD explorer |residence = Spring Town }} Arbok is the second of Weavile's partners and a member of the Blades Guild. He is known for his ability to hold a grudge longer than any other Pokémon in Spring Town. Personality Like Drapion, Arbok is submissive to Weavile, whom he holds in high respect. Patient and vindictive, Arbok never forgets transgressions against him and his partners. Despite his tendency to bear grudges, it is still rare for him to act upon them spitefully. Arbok typically displays mannerisms as rude as Drapion's, even if he is less active in his approach. His lisp is often misconstrued as a quaint form of mockery since he has done nothing to manage his poor speech patterns. Furthermore, Arbok tends to lounge about and even shirk his duties from time to time. His inclination to slack off has proven a nearly endless source of exasperation for his comrades. Even Drapion finds Arbok’s sloth irritating if not outright shameful upon occasion. History Arbok's background is similar to Drapion's, so much so that he was Drapion's toady before the two of them met Weavile. He has been engaged in their business from the start. However, unlike the other members of Team AWD, Arbok is still discontent with abandoning their old rivalry with Team Charm. He also dislikes his personal name, so he prefers to be called "Arbok" even among friends. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Category:Blades Category:Dark-types Category:Exploration teams Category:Female characters Category:Ice-types Category:Level 71-80 Category:Level 81-90 Category:Male characters Category:Poison-types